Running Love
by Ai Kanashii
Summary: Sequel to Fighting Love- Gill and Autumn are hunted by Blue and Luna. After some convincing, Autumn goes with Gill on his next journey to find the them. On their way they find an unspoken secret about GIll's mother and find upon a new obstacle that will either deepen their love or destroy it. They have to run fast to catch their old loves and stop the fear in their hearts.


**After so much time away from the world of stories, I have finally rejoined the creative mind. I have my other stories, but I have to make this chapter special.**

**I received a review from someone who does not have an account. But what she said made me smile and made me want to write as soon as I could. And so, I am finally writing Running Love- with the first chapter being devoted to **58animelover99 **for her support. I encourage her, and all my readers, to constantly write. If you do not have an account, make one.**

**I believe anyone can be a writer- heck my writing was crap compared to what I have learned.**

**As an English minor at college, I wish you all the best of luck in writing.**

**Happy Reading,**

**~Jaclyn**

_Safety- I Want Safety_

Like all tales, happy endings are always thought to be there. When one hears the tales of princes and princesses, she cannot wait to reach the happy ending. Where they fall in love and happiness rings throughout the kingdom. The evil is banished from their little bubble and the people can find peace forevermore.

The funny thing is… life is not that.

It is not all bubbles and sunshine.

While the prince may get the princess- does no one see the cost?

My name is Autumn Rose- Princess to Castanet and Musical. My marriage to Prince Gill was anything but a fairlytale. We were engaged at our fathers' demand to bring our lands to peace. What we never expected was the journey that occurred. Kidnapping, fear, hatred, betrayal, heartache and loss.

No one expected this. No one thought were this course would led- how it would cause one of the greatest struggles. We never thought two of our own would team up to kill myself or my husband.

Luna of Castanet and Blue of Musical fled three months ago. No one has heard anything more than whispers on the streets. Rumors as to where they are hiding. But one rumor holds true. On our wedding night, Gill found a note on his dresser. It was from the villains themselves; claiming they would be back to kill us.

But not a word was heard of them again after that.

"Autumn, are you daydreaming again?"

The past events faded to the back of my mind. I turned from the balcony and smiled to my friend Candace. She was trying on her wedding dress and was having a hard time deciding how she wanted the veil to look in her hair.

"Maybe," I said to her softly before walking into the room. The summer breeze filling my bedroom with fresh scents and rattled the wind chime outside.

"I need my best friend to be focused," the blue haired woman said with a blush. "The wedding is only two weeks off."

"Oh hush," I cooed, gesturing for her to sit down. "You were too busy deciding if you liked the train for me to even think about how to play with your hair."

With a gentle smile, she sat on the vanity chair and stared at her reflection. Her dress was strapless; something she did not want, but I begging her to give it a try and she gave in. Now she was in love with the decision. The dress fell in light layers down to the floor. It gave it a small poof rather than a huge one. Her hair was my job. I decided to have it up long before she ever asked me. She always wore it down; her special day should be completely different.

Candace started to go one about how nervous she was and not to pull so much as I brushed out her hair. As her talking continued, my mind started to drift once more. I wanted to know that I would be safe- that here on Castanet or on Musical, we could be safe…I mean me. I mean, Gill should be safe too but…

With Candace still going on, I thought about this new problem. Or feeling, I should say. Gill and I have been married for getting close to four months. And I knew a mutual feeling of trust was built during our adventure, but the feeling has only become stronger and more powerful. Sometimes I am fine without Gill; I can do my own work and help the servants and have time with Julius and Candace. But then there are times when I cannot wait to see him back in our room, giving me a sly smirk and calling me some rude little name to tease me.

And then it gets worse. He went on a trip once to see if Luna and Blue were hiding out on the mainland. For five days my heart was in complete panic mode. It was not until I saw his bright blond hair that I felt safe again. I remember crying as I ran down the stairs in a nightgown and flew into his arms. He had carried me back to our room and told me he was not going to be leaving again for quite some time.

Of course, that meant only a few months later. He left a week ago and has still not returned.

"Um, princess?"

I jumped, dropping the brush with a loud clatter. Candace giggled and stood up. She turned to me, her deep blue eyes looking at me carefully.

"You have been so out of it lately, and I am not the only one who has noticed," she said gently. "Is there something wrong?"

I smiled gently to her and gave her a hug. "Candace, I'm fine. I have been so worried about your upcoming wedding that I have not been getting much sleep is all."

"I thought that was my job," she said with a giggle. I laughed with her and let her go.

"I know. I just want to make sure your wedding is perfect. Every wedding should be magical and beaut-"

Suddenly, the doorknob to my bedroom began to turn with a slight squeak. Fearing it was Julius, Candace hid inside the closet and I briskly walked over to the door. But as it swung open, I saw no purple hair in sight. Instead, I found pale blue eyes staring down at me.

"Gill!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. I felt tears filling my closed eyes and felt my feet leave the floor as my husband picked me up. He swung me in a circle before placing me back down and catching my lips with his in a quick, passionate kiss.

"Awe, what's wrong princess," he taunted me, "couldn't sleep without my body pressed against yours?"

"In your dreams," I said, pushing him slightly.

"Prince Gill!"

I felt my face heat up. I forgot Candace was in the room.

"Hello Candace," Gill said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to him. "I must say, Julius is lucky to have you- you look stunning in that dress."

Candace blushed shyly and twirled at her hair. "T-thank you sir."

"Listen Gill," I said, pulling myself from his grip. "We'll get her changed and then you can come in and relax okay? I'll start a bath for you if you want."

A small twinkle flickered in my husband's eyes. He smirked at me. "I would like that very much," he said. He leaned down and kissed me again before departing. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Shutting the door, I quickly helped Candace out of her dress and started to fix up the room as she changed into her normal clothing. I made sure the bed was made and the grabbing a small perfume bottle and dabbed some of the smell onto my neck. Candace laughed at my behavior to which I blushed me gave her a gentle shove out the door. Once she was gone, I went to the mirror and sat down. I tore my hair out of the bun I had and let my wavy hair fall past my shoulders. I stood up after checking my face and started my walk to the kitchen.

"…really got it bad."

"Do not you peach-haired-"

"Hey, don't insult your best friend."

"Who said we were friends?"

A smile spread across my lips as Chase and Gill fought playfully with one another. They have been friends for years and reminded me of two brothers. I walked into the open kitchen doors and found a place beside Gill. Chase gave me his winning smile and a wink. I laughed and looked up to my husband.

"You are welcome to come upstairs now," I said.

"Good, I need a long soak."

"Goodnight Chase," I said as Gill started to walk out. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya princess."

I followed Gill back up the stairs and as we walked into our room, I went to the bathroom and started to get the bath ready.

"Where did you go this time?" I called over the running water.

"We went to the mainland again…" Gill said from the bedroom. "Someone said they were there a few days before us. But the trail ran dry after that."

I dropped the conversation and started to fill the tub with bubbles. They smelled of lavender and made the room smell heavenly. I stood up and walked to out to get towels. I found my face just inches from Gill's bare chest. I dared a glance down to find only a towel wrapped around him. With a blush, I averted my eyes.

"How did you undress so fast?" I said, moving away from him and closing the balcony doors. I turned to face him only to have one of his hands cup my chin and bring my lips to his. I felt my eyes close and my heart pound fast as I accepted the kiss greatly.

"I have been dying to do that," Gill said, out of breath after a long kiss.

I shook my head at him and walked back to the bathroom. I tested the water and placed some oils and soaps for him. He walked in and pulled me close to him.

"Stay with me?" he muttered into my ear, giving my temple a soft kiss.

"G-Gill…"

"Please? I'm tired," he begged softly, nuzzling my neck. I found that part of my dress seemed to have magically fallen to the floor. "I need some…relaxation."

~x~x~x~

Cuddled against each other under the sheets, hair still damp and the lights off, we just stayed locked with each other. His fingers tracing lines down my back and my head on his chest, listening to his heart.

"I knew you missed me," Gill said for probably the seventh time in the past two hours.

"Shut up," I muttered, placing my lips to his to shut him up.

He broke away to look at me carefully. "You know, I don't like leaving you here alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Chase and Candace-"

"I meant emotionally."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt Gill pull me tighter to him.

"I know you feel unsafe without me around Autumn."

Shivers ran down my spine. Every time he says my name in that voice, it gives me shivers.

He gently brushed some hair from the side of my face. "I know you want me here every night to keep you close. To help you feel safe."

I waited for a bit, but then nodded. It was true. He made me feel safer. I knew, without a doubt, that I was safe behind the castle walls. But having Gill beside me, holding me like he is now, always made me feel completely safe.

"If it makes you feel better," he said with a smile in his voice, "this was better than last time I got back. I had to really try to get you to- jey wat ta hal!"

I covered my husband's mouth with a pillow and placed my upper body on top of it. His eyes glared back at me.

"Let's say I was being generous."

With an eye roll he forced me off him and removed the pillow. I laughed softly and curled up under the sheets. His warm body soon found mine and he held me in a tight embrace.

"I'll keep you safe, Autumn."

**And I leave you all here for now!**


End file.
